Como comenzó?
by WakawokoMiki
Summary: ¿Como Comenzó? ¿Con un Lindo y Tierno Beso? Oye no lo se. -One Shot-


Como comenzó y Por que? Por que el y yo por que estábamos ahí a las 2 A.M por esos tontos maratones de Películas el esta ahí , Pero agradezco de eso-

_"Back"_

_-ahh tengo que descansar estos preciosos ojos na pero antes un cereal- "encendí la luz en la cocina y Ahi estaba Raven con la casualidad de preparar su Té"_

-Hola Rae- Le dije con una Sonrisa

-No me digas Rae- Dijo con esa mirada de Fastidio

-Quieres algo? Nose unos Waffles o algo mas'?- Pregunte con incredulidad

-No, no quiero nada-

-Anda Sien tate- La tome de la mano y la sente a Fuerzas

-"Que le pasa a ese idiota al tomarme de la mano , Pero si nos encanta escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza, Si, eran sus emoticlones, Ustedes no se metan"- lo pense -"Me sirvió unos Waffles y con jugo de Naranja, los empecé a comer lentamente sabian deliciosos creo que deveria de comprar peliculas y se quedara hasta mas tarde para que me cocinara mas a menudo, Callense! parece que mis sentimientos se descontrolan , Por que? si no siento nada por el Changeling o si?"-

-Te Gustan?-

-No.- "Siempre con mi monotonía pero en el fondo le quisiera decirle que estuvieron deliciosos"

-A si? entonces por que te los acabaste?-"Me estara mintiendo o los desaparecio con sus poderes?"

-...Solo estaba probando por que no me gustaron- "lo dije con nerviosismo y Fue la excusa mas tonta que e hecho en toda mi vida estaba quedando como idiota enfrente de el idiota o asi parece"

-Los probaste y te encantaron no lo niegues Rae Rae-"Me fui acercando mas a ella y Pregunte" -Quieres Otro?-

-No- "Si! Callense!"

-Entonces deberías Dormir- Le dije con una Sonrisita

-No, Me quedare aquí- "Por mas que deseara ir a dormir siempre mi orgullo va a estar ahi"

-Quieres Ver/Mirar una Película?-

-no- "Si! Callense o Entrare ahi y ..."

-Te quedaras aquí sentada en la cocina sin hacer nada?-

-Si- "odio mi orgullo"

-Anda- "La tome de la mano y la atraje hacia mi abrazándola y llevándola hacia el sofa-

-"Que! Me abrazo y me llevo asi hasta el sofa esta loco o que!? Pero si te encanta jiji mmmmm..."

-Ya estamos aquí Rae- "La deslice en el sofa gracias a la oscuridad no se noto mi sonrojo ufff"

-"Sentia mis Estúpidas mejillas arder gracias oscuridad"- (Raven)

-Que quieres ver eh? Alguna película de accion u otra cosa?-

-No lo se lo que sea- ¬¬

-Bien, sera una película de accion-

-"El sueño se apoderaba de mi no podía resistir mas y con chico bestia seguro me quedo dormida en sus piernas, ese tonto se sento a mi lado y tan grande que esta el sofa"-

-"Bien me sente a un lado de ella espero y no le moleste creo que no, no dijo nada al respecto"-

-"Tengo mucho sueño y por que no me voy y ya, acaso no puedo o no quiero?"-(Raven)

-"Empeso la película como siempre vi a raven meneandose un poco parecia tener mucho sueño pues eran las 2:50 A.M con lo ya transcurrido raven se apoyo en mi hombro, Creo que soy muy pronto para hablar"- Siempre tan hermosa- "dije susurrnado y lo cerca que estaba de su oreja".-

-Que?- "Levante mi cabeza al instante" -Crees que soy hermosa?-

-"Me quede en Shock en mi cabeza se Repetía Tonto Tonto Tonto y Tonto"- Si?-

-Ohh...enserio crees que soy hermosa? "No podia creerlo mis mejillas ardían al igual que las de Chico Bestia, como lo note paresia un foco rojo-

-Si...- "Me pare del sofa junto a Raven y quedamos cara a Cara vi cuanto avia crecido estaba mas alto que Raven realmente no nos poniamos de frente para saber cuanto mediamos pero..."

-"Note cuanto creció chico bestia, en mi cabeza mis emoticlones se volvían locas los comentarios de afecto/Pasión eran muy cursis al igual que los de Feliz/Alegre si no pasaba nada en este momento me llamaría pitufa por el Resto de mi vida... "-

-"Levante la barbilla de Raven para vernos mucho mejor lo que me paso por mi cabeza fue besar y Si, la bese"-

-"Me Beso! Me Beso! Me beso! Afecto paresia que queria explotar y ella tomo el control de mi cuerpo, Fue un beso Tierno y con el tiempo fue haciéndose mas apasionado"-

-"Al saber que ella Correspondió al beso supe que nos amábamos mordí su labio inferior dándole paso a mi lengua a su boca, la abrace por la cintura y ella rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello , poniendo una mano de tras de mi cabeza presionando para que el beso fuese mas apasionado"-

-"Al parecer si sentia el amor por Chico Bestia ¿pero por que no explotaron miles de cosas? tal vez el saber que me ama me hace ser mas persona que demonio lo amo y siempre lo amare"-

-"Nos Besamos mas de una vez, yo no quería despegarme de ella pero solo nos separábamos para respirar" -

-Raven Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Esto responde a tu pregunta?-"Lo bese apasionadamente"

-Te amo Raven-

-Y Yo a ti Gar- "eso ultimo me a hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo"

-¿y que pasara? se lo diremos a nuestros amigos-

-Pues si, pero dejemoslos esperar en especial a Starfire-"Con eso ultimo ambos nos burlamos poco pero luego de ahi nos despedimos con un lindo beso y luego cada quien fue a dormir a su habitación"

-Ambos no dejaban de pensar entre ellos mismos-

- Y Para los Titanes fue una espera larga de 3 años"

* * *

"Yacíamos en una cama des tendida y desnudos..."

-Te amo Raven lo sabes?-

-Cuando me lo vas a dejar de Repetir Gar-

-Hahaha, dame un corto y tierno beso si?- dije con una sonrisa pequeña

-No- Con una sonrisa pequeña

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-Bueno tu ganas, te dare un corto y tierno beso -" parecia que el no sabia quien a un era la rey na del sarcasmo, lo bese por casi 2 minutos y muy apasionado"

-Raven recuerdas cuando te bese por primera vez?

-Si-

-Hace cuando paso no recuerdo muy bien?- "Le dije con una sonrisita en mi rostro"

-Hace 7 Años ¿Me dejaras de Preguntar eso?-"Me encantaba saber que nos amabamos hemos durado mucho y espero que siga asi".

-Te amo Rachel-

-Y yo a ti Gar-

**Reviews? Mi primer Fic sobre Romance **


End file.
